realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasland
''"Hey friend, why don't you rest for a while, have a drink, maybe some dinner?" '' History Kasland was formed when the man that would later be crowned the first King Fostallus gathered his fellow humans and halflings and rallied them to drive off a horde of gnolls that had moved in and was extorting the local populace. He then continued, fighting off the human and goblin barbarians that sought to replace them. For this he was crowned king of a loosely assemled new kingdom, Kasland. Since that time the human nobles and knights have continued to defend Kasland from whatever bandits, raiders or odd witch popped up to terrorize them, while the halflings and other humans settled into a mostly rural life of leisure. This loose form of protection was however not enough to stop the Harmonian war machine. When King Elegy decided he wanted the green fields of Kasland, he sent his armies to take them, and, overwhelmed, King Hector Fostallus surrendered. Elegy decided to give conquered lands to some of his loyal Harmonian nobles, chiefly the Carillons, and banished many of the Kaslanders that had owned the land for generations. After Elegy's death and the fall of Harmonia many in Kasland rose in rebellion against their Harmonian overlords, but their rebellion was put on hold when outsiders invaded the nation, believing it easy pickings now that Harmonia was gone. The Kaslanders and Harmonians banded together to drive off the invaders, and a number of the natives no longer felt as resentful toward the new lords. It was not long, however, until tensions flared up again, and a rebellion erupted against the Harmonians. Lord Alantel Barius, the alleged son of Vetto Barius, led other exiles and most of the lords of Kasland in an uprising, while Prince Samba of Symphonia came to see how the Carillons were managing the nation. While the Kaslanders began battling the Harmonians, a hag and her fairy servants moved to take control of the country. The combined efforts of Lord Barius and Prince Samba led to the death of the hag and the banishment of the Carillons, leaving Kasland free to govern itself once again. Races The two principle races of Kasland are humans and halflings. The two common types of humans found in the nation are the native Kaslanders and the Harmonians that moved in after the conquest. Most halflings in the nation are of the country variety, although there are a few city halflings in the few cities that dot the country. Government Kasland is a loose feudal monarchy, ruled by the Fostallus family. There are lords and knights who watch over fiefs, weighing in on important county-wide issues and providing protection. Most village-level issues however are handled by town mayors. The knights serve their lords an princes, who in turn serve the king. The reverse is also true, with the nobles of Kasland expected to protect and assist the nobles in their service. After the Harmonian conquest, the king ruled mostly as a figurehead, with a Harmonian advisor with him at all times to dictate what actions he could perform and the true rulership resting with the Carillons, installed as Archdukes of the nation. Further, the feudalistic government was turned upside-down by the new Harmonian nobles moving in. Many of the nobles were given lands belonging to Kasland nobles, and instead of paying fealty to the lieges of those nobles whose lands they took, they paid them directly to the Carillons. The native nobles are still required to protect and assist them, however. Culture Kaslanders are generally a simple, easy-going folk. They enjoy celebrations and harvest festivals. The noble houses and halfling families do not tend to have very impressive house sigils, as they did not have any whatsoever when the country was formed. When they found the need to identify different houses with different symbols, they tended to use whatever product their region of Kasland was known for. Religion Kaslanders mostly pray to harvest gods. There are a few churches to the Angels in the larger towns and cities. With the recent uprising that drove out the Harmonian invaders, two new religions grew to power in Kasland: The Nirvana-centric form of Gaianism, and worship of the battle-goddess known as the Macha. Locations Kasland has many different locations in the Mythia region, owned by many different houses and families. See also: Locations in Kasland. Kaslake The capital of Kasland, and one of the only proper cities in the region. Kaslake, as its name implies, is built out upon a lake. The modest palace of the King is based in the center of the city, at the end of a long market street. The Three Hills The Three Hills are a trio of very large hills, each one settled by a different branch of the Hilltopple Halfling clan. The three branches have kept a long feud with eachother over almost anything they can perceive different from one branch of the family to the next, although it rarely escalates past verbal insults. In the small valley between the Hills, a marketplace has formed where outsiders can rest and purchase the many different goods that the Hilltopples produce. Amberbough Orchards The orchards owned by the Amberbough halfling family. Amberbough apples are considered the sweetest apples in Kasland, if not the world, and the orchard is also famed for its sharp, crisp Amberbough Cider. The nearby river of Hardale transport most of the Orchard's products up and down the river. Honeyshire The human Kintel family are the lords of the town of Honeyshire, ruling from their seat in Beeswax Hall. The Kintels also own a large number of bee hives, which produce most of the honey in Kasland, along with beeswax and a famous family mead. Fort Bowerly A stone fort built in the heart of the Terudor lands, with a large smelter for the ore brought in from the many Terudor mines. Affiliations Most nations had a friendly relationship with free Kasland, which provided them with the ability to buy large amounts of food from the widely rural country. Kasland was conquered by the kingdom of Harmonia. Since Harmonia's fall, however, tensions steadily rose until they recently burst into civil war. Famous Citizens See also: List of Kasland Families, List of Halfling Clans in Kasland King Hector Fostallus The dottering old king of Kasland and its rightful ruler. He has a hunched back, snow white-hair and a white beard half a foot long. King Hector surrendered to Harmonia when it became clear to him that to continue a war with them would cost too many of his countrymen's lives. Princess Gwendolyn Fostallus The heir to the throne of Kasland. Gwendolyn is something of a hostage to Lord Carillon, who plans to wed her to his son Pietar and secure for his family the throne of Kasland. Vetto Barius One of the most famous nobles driven out of Kasland after the conquest. Lord Barius formed the famed mercenary company, The Dogs of War, and travelled across the continent fighting. Master Cade Amberbough The head of the Amberbough family and owner of Amberbough Orchards, which produces some of the best apples and apple cider in Kasland. Cade Amberbough is a halfling with light hair, muttonchops, and a paunch. Sir Alvarin Drakis A kaslander knight from an old dragon slaying family. Drakis was driven from his home of Castle Drakon when Kasland was conquered. He soon joined with Lord Vetto Barius and served the Dogs of War as commander of the mounted regiment. He was killed with many of his comrades by Lilac. Humphrey a highly experienced spymaster and archer who served many Kaslander nobles before settling into the service of Lord Vetto Barius just before the war.He both commanded Barius' archer regiments in the Dogs of War and operated his spy network, training many of the sneakier members of the band. He lost his archers in the fall of Gemalikis, as well as his ability to operate a bow when his arm was cut off. He was later killed by Lilac. Alan Smith A villager from Markila who ran away from his home and became a student of Humphrey. When Barius was banished he naturally followed. Norah Humphrey's niece and first student. Whereabouts currently unknown, but thought to still be in Kasland. She is considered by many to be just as deadly as her uncle with a bow, dagger, and her bare hands. Category:Kasland